Beware the court of owls
by Babrabella
Summary: Nightwing is supposed to fearless what happens when someone he thought dead comes to him with a warning and a purpose... Will she keep him safe? or will she sell him out?...
1. Chapter 1

"Wotcha doing?" Came a voice from the darkness, young justice jumped/turned to try and find the source of the voice only to find dark buildings towering over them.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer my question?"

"Who said that?" Beast boy boldly asked into the darkness

"How hard is it to answer my question?, Well I guess I'll answer your questions instead my names white owl, oh and I'm up here on Miss Green arrows left".

"It's Artemis actually" giving the black shadow a dirty look.

"Oh soiree misses frown face it's not like I called you speedy, or Athena or archery girl or-"

"That's it! I've had it!" Artemis yelled shooting arrows at the shadow. The shadow jumped gracefully from building to another swiftly dodging arrows at the shadow until the rest of young justice joined this incredibly random fight. It continued until Robin the third and present boy wonder threw a birdarang at the shadow it fell to the ground with a very small thud.

"Ow! You know it's rude to point things at a lady let alone throw one at them". This girl had to be at least 18 she wore a feathered cloak which went down to her waist adorned with white and brown feathers her mask was just covered her eyes which also was swaddled with white and brown feathers.

"Robin to Nightwing there's this girl here she's called white owl what should we do with her?"

"Bring her in her name rings a bell and not in a good way, Nightwing out". Nightwing replied to his younger brother.

"Don't think I'm coming in easily"

"How did you hear that?"

"It was pretty easy I have trained hearing oh and by the way I don't like Nightwing he's no fun"

"Well if you aren't coming easily I guess a little sleep dosage could be in order" Artemis hissed a little aggressively at this girl

"Alright then hit me"

"Fine" Artemis hissed and then started hitting the girl white owl rolled out of the first hit and flipped over the archers head grabbing her arm on the way dislocating it when very loud pop echoed out in the alleyway.

The archer fell to her knees gripping her arm to her chest as kid flash starting to attack white owl starting with punching her in super speed. White owl decided that she had had enough and decided to trick the speedster into believing that she had lost consciousness.

White owl collapsed to the ground with groan breathing heavily as she slept through pain and exhaustion or so they thought.

"Robin to Nightwing, were heading back White Owl is unconscious"


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing stood stall and still waiting for the team to arrive; he was watching the footage the teams encounter with this White Owl. This owl seemed familiar but everything was fuzzy.

When the team tried to take White Owl to the interrogation cells Nightwing stopped the team and smirked at the so-called unconscious owl.

"Alright White owl the games up, I know your awake"

"How did you know I was awake?" White Owl said in a voice only a little whiny child would use.

"It's the oldest trick in the book" He said coolly

"Oh come on! I fooled boy_wonder_ over here! And how do you know that trick?! it's from the dark ages!"

"Why do I know all your tricks? I've seen your fighting before" replied Nightwing a little puzzled and changing tactics.

"Ah sorry about that, I had similar training to yours which gives both of us the ability to know each other's tricks"

"Then how do I know you from somewhere?"

"Err maybe your mistaking me for someone else"

"Hmm" was all he could say "Okay take her to the interrogation rooms"

"Great (!) First I ask a simple question which still hasn't been answered then I get attacked also, Miss jolly green arrow decides to attack me and now you decide to interrogate me!? Can I at least stretch my legs? Being abducted really isn't the nicest of things." White Owls little rant left her panting for air. Some of young justice was sniggering at Nighting seeing it was him who got the full blow.

"Sorry but we can't risk you trying to escape"

Oh whoop de doo (!)

_Giggles and squeals alongside trumpets from an elephant could be heard from inside the red and white circus tent. Two young children were inside playing with the circus elephant. They both had twilight black hair with identical blue eyes that shone with hope dreams and true happiness that would never falter._

_The young girl was 5 and was currently hanging upside down as her twin brother who was holding her by her ankles as the elephant dangling him upside down by her trunk all three were having lots of fun._

_None of them knew all this fun would have to come to an end._

**_Beware the court of owls that watches all the time ruling Gotham shadowed perch,_**

**_Behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak _**

**_Not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the talon for your head._**

_That night the court of owls came for the girl, they came for Tori Grayson._


	3. Chapter 3

White Owl sat in the interrogation room waiting for _his_ team to interrogate her, she didn't want to say it but she was jealous of him for having people care for him, especially as she had none.

_Tori had grown up with her family until the court of owls took her away _

_It was midnight black outside on a summers night the grass was cold and covered in dew, young Tori was sleeping soundly when hands snatched her jolting her awake again they were dragging her away from her brother her family. Her parents sat and watched just sitting in the corner holding back her brother as he struggled to get away from them. When she was out of the comfort of her trailer, a young man went in and did something to her brother as he forget about her_.

She was jolted out of her memories when Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy entered the room.

"Alright who are you?" Superboy thundered into her face, others would have winced put white owl stood her ground.

"I already told you"

"I mean what is your real name, I mean, how can anyone believe your name is _White Owl_ its stupid"

"Hey, don't diss the name, and what happens if I told you that is my name? how would you know I was telling you the truth?" She replied

"Well you don't know my name and we already know who you are" Superboy said except he didn't know who she was.

"Oh okay then, Conner I was just testing I already found out your identity, plus I know you don't know who I am even though I found you out easily as you aren't exactly the man of steel are you?"

White Owl knew she wasn't exactly making sense; she just wanted to waste time with _his_ team.

"how-"

"Let's just cut to the chase already, Nightwing I have a message for you"

"What's the message?"

"Beware the court of owls that watches all the time ruling Gotham froma shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak, not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the talon for your head."

Nightwing froze the owls knew where he was and this wasn't good he had to run. Run and run away from this talon, away from the league, away from Bruce.

This broke Nightwings heart knowing this. Bruce would try to stop him. And would pay the consequences for his actions against them.

"You know if you come with me I'll make sure they don't get hurt. Promise". And then white owl stroked her finger over her heart marking a cross.

"I-I don't know, I need time". Nightwing replied as Miss Martian looked confused.

"How did you escape?" She said

"Ooops I wasn't supposed to do that" She chuckled "They won't give you time you have an hour before they set a bomb and kill innocent lives" White Owl said now very serious.

"You don't sound like a talon"

Let's just say I want a clean conscious when I pop my glogs". she joked smiling through her mask.

"I'm whelmed".

"Hahaha very funny".

"Whatever, I need to speak to White Owl alone guys. This is between me and her. "Said Nightwing speaking directly to Superboy and Miss Martian.

"But-".

"Alone" Nightwing half growled and half sadly.

That. Made Superboy and Miss Martian leave the room.

"Okay were alone now what's the plan"

"We can either A) let you come willingly or B) I fake you your death like you faked Artemis's death so which one?."

"Well plan A would make me seem weak to the team and plan B would just bring suspicion to the team "

"True but I do have a plan C, but you wouldn't like it."

"Why what is it?" curiosity killed the cat.

"I could kill you and get Saniya to resurrect you."

"One who's Saniya, and two are you out of your mind!?"

"What!? It's the only option! Okay the only complication is well…you'll have to betray the big league"

"You gotta be kidding me" Nightwing said his jaw and open

"It's the only option... Oh and Saniya is an ancient Egyptian sorceress, she looked after me when I was a kid."

"Oh well... I still don't like the idea and plus wont my mind go, well mad?"

"Nah Saniya knows what she's doing she did it for a friend of mine and he's fine well if you leave out the part of him being an assassin. And don't worry, you wont end up like Jason"

"How go you know about Jason? plus I still don't like the idea..."

And the two of them started talking Nightwing somehow trusted this owl as she seemed so familiar….

And then the plan took place after hours of planning.


End file.
